User talk:S256/Archive 2
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Storm 2 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Christophee (Talk) 20:09, October 3, 2011 Hi It's great to see that you have finally created an account. Now it will be easier for us to recognise you and it will be easier for you to earn respect on the wiki. Just remember not to make any rude comments in edit summaries like you did before and I'm sure you'll be a success. Christophee (talk) 23:57, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :As Christophee said, it's great to see that you're joining the wiki proper. Normally I wouldn't do this, but due to your vast contributions as an IP, I will combine your two edit scores towards the arena forum count. Your IP total of 277 means that you require 223 more to get into the arena, and that you are eligable to submit a contribution for Wiki Wars 2. Matt(Talk) 06:21, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, pretty ironic that we have similar usernames. Plus my dad's called Brian! Anyways welcome to Robot Wars Wiki and enjoy! StormProof (talk) 17:05, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hah, oops. I can't believe I didn't notice seeing as its the main picture on the page but no I just casually scrolled past it. Not one of my brightest moments. Thanks anyway, and sorry for posting this here. I wasn't sure where else to respond. Toys Very good work on the Pitstop and Radio Controlled Toys articles. Is it possible you could add some additional description to the Pullbacks article? Don't worry if you can't or don't want to, but it would help a lot. Christophee (talk) 12:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :That's excellent work on the Pullbacks article too. Thank you very much for doing that. Christophee (talk) 23:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I noticed that you completed the table too. Much appreciated. Keep up this sort of work and you could have some badges coming your way. Christophee (talk) 12:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) UKIkarus Your comment on that page was unnecessary; whenther it belongs there or not, just saying "and your point is..." was the least constructive way to approach that. If you'd looked into it, you'd see that his point was that that's the closest anyone's come to making a functioning clusterbot in Robot Arena 2, and that he was so interested in doing so because he was the kid from the Gemini team. This unnecessary rudeness was why I blocked you before, I hope I shouldn't be regretting the decision to give you a second chance. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I am aware he is from the Gemini team, and that he had to use saw blades for wheels on the second chassis. Even though torque and grip on the second chassis were poor, I will concede it was a good effort, considering the RA2 limitations. I just had no idea why he put it on the page, but in future, if there's something fishy and possibly controversial... leave it.--'' STORM II '' 06:55, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Matilda Good work on the Matilda history. Keep it up and you may just have a badge coming your way. Christophee (talk) 14:53, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :I should have the remaining four sections done by the weekend, as I am off on my mid-term break. Best to keep an eye out.--'' STORM II '' 15:03, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::As promised, here's your badge. The article could do with patching up in places, and I'm sure you'll deal with that, but nevertheless, well deserved. (First use of admin powers w00t!) Matt(Talk) 08:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) More good work on the Sir Killalot page. Here's another badge for you. By the way, have you written up the histories for any other house robots besides these two? If so, let me know and I'll see whether thy deserve more badges. Christophee (talk) 17:57, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I really appriciate you continuing the rest of the House Robot pages. I've been meaning to continue them, but never had the time or inspiration. Hopefully, I'll be able to assist you with others. CrashBash 13:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, it's OK. I would like to help all the same. CrashBash(talk) 17:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) The Arena Mornin' Brian, could I have your votes for The Arena please? Matt(Talk) 10:17, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :This again, votes are a little thin on the ground of late. Matt(Talk) 21:21, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Nickelodeon Images I like the images you've uploaded, and it's great that you've added them to the pages. It makes them look considerably better. It's not the sort of thing that would generally warrant a badge or an award (those tend to go to much bigger edits) but you are definitely in my good books, and that probably counts for something. Christophee (talk) 00:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Pictures tell a thousand words. If you're autistic (which I am) you know exactly what this means.--'' STORM II '' 11:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not autistic, but my little brother is, so I have some understanding of it. Christophee (talk) 17:34, December 10, 2011 (UTC) The Alien it's Fixed now, thanks for the help. :Not to worry. Could you sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) so people know which person said X and when they said it. Thank's for contributing for us! If you want, you can create an account, and receive a whole world of benefits that an IP address doesn't bring.--'' STORM II '' 14:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) 500 edits After much work, 500 edits is reached. Roll on 1000...--'' STORM II '' 01:37, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers, Congratulations yourself anyway, you've made a hell of a lot of edits considering how long you've been on the wiki, like me in my prime. Keep up the good work! Datovidny (talk) 14:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Most of them was rolling out the "Invertible Robots" category so I made about 100 edits in three or four hours. Thanks for the heads up by the way.--'' STORM II '' 15:31, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Weapons template To be honest with you, I really don't see how the infobox benefits the page. There's really no point in having infoboxes on articles just for the sake of it. As for the Under construction template, I think it's a good idea, so go ahead and use it. Christophee (talk) 02:14, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :That's fine, as I respect your judgement. I haven't yet created the weapons thing, so I'm not wasting your time. I've already created the Under construction one, and used it on the Third World Championship, which is coming along nicely and might be finished today, but if not then it'll be right by next week.--'' STORM II '' 08:04, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I saw the work you did on that article and it's very good so far. Keep it up. Are you only interested in expanding the Series 7 episodes or are you willing to do others too? There are quite a few episode pages on the Job List that need doing if you're interested. Don't feel you have to though just because I suggested it. Christophee (talk) 13:39, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::There aren't that many more Series 7 article so I'll more than likely choose a different series next time. Next article might be from the first wars or failing that Series 2.--'' STORM II '' 16:29, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Toys template I think that is a wonderful idea for a template, and you've done a great job with it. Feel free to create it whenever you're ready. Let me know if you want help adding it to the pages. Christophee (talk) 18:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'll add it in a mo, I'm in the middle of trying to add something to a template which has gone horribly wrong.--'' STORM II '' 18:21, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Done, subsequently edit count rose from 810 to 877.--'' STORM II '' 19:25, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Alien It is a staple of wikia policy to 'assume good faith'. It is possible, in fact probable that these users are not vandalising, but in fact that they are confusing it with '''The Alien. I appreciate that this is annoying for you and CrashBash, so I've protected the page, so the user will have to register before it could try to add this again. I'm not going to ban the users however. Matt Talk to me 21:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, now I can do something without being called into action suddenly ;). Cheers mate.--'' STORM II '' 21:46, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Mortis The robot history for Mortis is pretty good, but it could really do with a few quotes. I agree that Series 1 was really in need of expansion and you did a good job with it. Christophee (talk) 13:36, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Quotes later, I'm packed up today.--'' STORM II '' 18:38, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Rear hinged true flippers Just to tell you, it was gravity 1 in dutch wars 2, not gravity 2 which competedin live tournaments. Madlooney6 (talk) :Cheers for telling me, bye.--'' STORM II '' 18:38, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Playlists If you want any series of robot wars, look at my user page.Madlooney6 (talk) :You have all of Extreme Warriors 1 and 2? Awesome, now I can write the battle reports, hopefully earn piles of edits and awards and above all, have fun and cement my reputation into the wiki, where the darkness of my bad attitude are vanquished.--'' STORM II '' 17:52, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Not all of the extreme warriors vids but just what I've found. Madlooney6 (talk) ::Oh I knew it! I knew it was too good to be true.--'' STORM II '' 14:55, January 29, 2012 (UTC) CBFan I've already redirected CBFan's userpage and talk page to CrashBash, but I'm not sure about the archives. If they haven't been redirected and you want to do it, then feel free to go ahead. Christophee (talk) 15:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :The archives are still there in all their glory, so I'll move them to CrashBash's space. I'll give you a buzz when I'm done and you can delete the redirects on CBFan's archives.--'' STORM II '' 15:49, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::You really should have asked. I didn't really want to be reminded. CrashBash (talk) 17:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah well, at leas you helped us by sending us an email. --'' STORM II '' 17:27, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::My logic was poor and out of line, we apologise for our actions.--'' STORM II '' 15:19, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I hope you're happy with yourself The guy who created the message wall went out of his way to give you a chance to give feedback, and you just decided to flame him instead. That was the Wikia Senior Product Manager, not just of the Muppet Wiki, but of all of Wikia.com. I read around, we have a reputation for being elitist, and what you've gone and done did nothing to help our case. Did that guy kill your dog or something? Is there a reason you thought it would be appropriate to tell him that his project "sucked ass" and forego any kind of constructive criticism? You're going to go to the Muppet Wiki, and write an apology on his talk page, emphasizing that you are just a regular user and were most certainly not speaking on behalf of the Robot Wars Wiki. IF you have any constructive criticism (constructive defined as things he can reasonably be expected to change) you may add them in. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Okey doke, now, can I remember his name?--'' STORM II '' 15:19, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Toughpigs, Muppets Wiki. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:29, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Ta for that, now we'll get along together.--'' STORM II '' 15:30, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hopefully. I'm sure if they've looked on here, which they inevitably have, they'll know that this isn't the general consensus of the wiki. Also, RA2, where have you seen said comments on our reputation? Snowdog140 19:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::I would also like to see these comments. Storm, RA2 is right, you were very strong to a guy who has given up his time to create that feature. Please refrain from behaving like that again, or I'm afraid it's going to catch up with you. Matt Talk to me 20:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I apologise, my logic was out of line. I'm sure we'll get along fine if we forget about this.--'' STORM II '' 20:45, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Fine, it seems like he's accepted your response; I don't know that I would have, but it's probably just because I'm jaded from hearing the autism excuse a billion times. This has been educational for me, I know now not to trust you with any power - ambassadorial, administrative, or otherwise. If you don't want to take ownership of your actions, that's fine. If you don't respect me, I couldn't care less. But know that I've given you a lot of second chances, and that the benefit of the doubt won't protect you anymore. Obviously my words mean nothing to you, so the next time you can't exhibit enough restraint to edit or delete an offensive post before hitting "Publish" (including your response to this) you can expect to take a small vacation from this wiki. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:26, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::To his defence RA2, Storm has shown (to me at least) that he is capable of being both positive and constructive with feedback, so I do feel that something has been learned on his side as a result of this too. Unfortunately I'm getting ready for work so time is short, but I am prepared to elaborate should you wish me to, as I think that he is still a valuable member of our wiki. Snowdog140 07:00, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::This could do with being archived soon.... I respect your decision RA2, I am aware that us two don't mix very well (like many of the you-know-what conflicts) and I'll return to normality. :::::::::Snowdog, I predicted that RA2 would take action, it was a case of when, not if. I hope this weathers the storm, for if not, I may leave...--'' STORM II '' 09:44, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Is it just me or is anyone else getting the feeling of being in a courtroom?--'' STORM II '' 09:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Storm, please let this be the end of it, OK. I have to agree, and you have every right to disagree, that autism is a condition too readily used as an excuse, but, if Toughpigs is willing to let this slide, so am I. I recognise the work that you've done for the wiki, and would be sorry to see you go if that was your decision. I would recommend for everyone involved, that we try to put this behind us. Not forget, just forgive. Let this be the end. Matt Talk to me 10:41, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::It will be the end of this, please God.*finds prayer book and reads it intently*--'' STORM II '' 10:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC)